helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maopyon/Using References and Citations on ALL questionable information (especially on the trivia section)
Hi you guys. So one thing really major I have to talk about is that in sites like H!O, H!P Wiki is usually the easiest target in any blame game. So I'm starting to think we need to start fixing the majority of pages. To start off first, we need to start fixing the trivia, which a huge amount of faults are at. We also need to start sourcing. To people, we are just a big pill of liars. In my opinion, making a reference section is kinda ugly, so any link (no text) next to a link is fine. But then, there are trivia points where its from a video. In those situations, you should make a reference section to explain more details. I want to help this site be better, but lets face it, its not right now. I recommend to start at the member pages, in which a bunch of people are interested. ---- EDIT: December 6, 2013 I brought back this blog post because I really feel like we seriously NEED to add references and citations in this wiki. We have ZERO sources to back up our information. In reality, we are just saying stuff without proving it true. In the past, I would have said that a reference section would be ugly, but now I think we seriously need one. I was thinking that maybe we need a 6 month long reference/citation project. For those who have done a work cited pages in the past, you know how to cite information that comes from a book, newspaper, etc. If not, then there are many websites for that help. For now, we can just add links alone as references for any articles and pages. In order to be the "Best Hello! Project Wiki Ever", we need to be honest and reliable. And I think we are not reliable at all at this point. ---- EDIT: 12/12/2013 ;List of sources we should stay away from Note: I don't care about getting info from these areas, but we should not source from any of these. *2chan. **This also includes the hundreds of 2ch Matome sites. **2ch is a site for a niche of fans. Most of its posts, especially the ones translated, are just jokes and should not be taken seriously. Of course, there is some good information from the morning coffee board, but they are just not a good site to source. *Forum boards and forum topics/pages. **This excludes front page news like the one at Hello! Online (e.g. Pocket Morning). Their front page has to be approved by a moderator and its a reliable source. **Anyone can post their opinion or make a joke about something on a forum/forum board. Someone might think its a fact and post it on this wiki. I mean, some loooong time ago, someone added a trivia about how Hirano Tomomi wrote a book about idol life after she left. It originated from a joke from H!O and someone from the same site asked about that trivia point. *Any tweet from random fans. **If anything, we should only source tweets if its from someone who matters (e.g. Tsunku, Oricon, etc.). **Kinda obvious, anyone can say information about such and such, but they might have nothing to do with H!P. Category:Blog posts